


And She Cried For More

by bottombitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cock Worship, Cuckquean, F/M, Mind Break, NonCon to DubCon to Consensual, Orientation Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: There's something odd about John, but Kanaya can't quite put her finger on it. Against her own better judgement, she investigates. Commission for adamnemo42.





	And She Cried For More

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains orientation play, AKA fucking around with sexuality. Should go without saying, but IRL sexuality is not as simple as it's presented here. This fic is purely fetish fuel and shouldn't be taken seriously beyond what it does to your junk.

Kanaya always felt uneasy around John. It wasn't that she didn't like him, or that she didn't trust him, she just felt an unusual aura from him that kept her on edge. That uneasiness only increased whenever he stayed the night at the home she shared with her wife, Rose. Rose was always the one to offer, and Kanaya couldn't put together the words to bring her problem up with her wife, always thinking that she'd make a fool of herself. So, each time he stayed, she'd sleep in her bed with her arms tightly wrapped around Rose, unable to distract herself from the fact that he was there.

One night, she'd had enough, and she decided to face her fears head on. Slipping out from underneath her bed sheet, glanced over at Rose's alarm clock. It read '2:00am,' which Kanaya took to suggest that John would be asleep already. She moved out of her bed and glanced over at Rose, sighing to herself before reaching into her closet to grab a robe; it was colder than she'd thought it'd be. Moving out of the bedroom she and Rose shared, she closed the door behind her, quietly so as to avoid waking her wife up, and then she crept down the hallway towards the bedroom they'd given to John. She felt her heart pumping within her chest, far harder than it should be, but with the same resolve she'd had during her younger years she reached the door and then grabbed the handle.

As she turned it, and then opened the door to the room where John was sleeping, she was met with complete darkness. She made her way into the room, and then closed the door behind her just as quiet as she had opened it. In the total darkness and complete silence, she could hear her heartbeat as it began thumping even faster, but she had to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering her; she couldn't reasonably expect Rose to cut off all ties with an old friend — especially one who had played a role in their happiness — just because of some odd feeling she had.

She reached his bed, and then pulled back the sheet covering him, only to find that he wasn't in the bed at all. In his place was a pile of clothes that she presumed to be his; a white shirt and some brown shorts. She paused, and then turned her head back to look over her shoulder, only to have less than a second to react before John's arm wrapped around her, grabbing her by the neck as he pulled her backward.

"J-John! What are you doing?" she asked him in a hushed, but aggrivated tone; she didn't want to wake Rose up and have to explain why she had been sneaking into John's room at two in the morning. He turned her around, and then pushed her back onto the bed, before clasping his hand over her mouth. She huffed against his hand and then reached her arms up to grab for his arm, only for his other to pull one of her arms back and press it painfully against her side. He then pulled the hand up behind her back, pressing her forward against the bed.

It was only as she tried to push back against him that she realised he'd flipped her robe up, and she snarled against his hand. Fight-or-flight kicked in, and she lifted one of her feet upward before kicking back against his shin, only for him to flip her over and lay her on her back. Before she could react, he moved himself up the length of her body and pressed down on top of her, settling against her chest. It was only now that she realised he was nearly naked, if not for a pair of boxer briefs. She could make out a strange scent, and given the circumstances it could only have been one thing. She turned her head to the side as he moved her arms underneath his legs, trapping them in place.

"You better have a good explanation for why you're doing this," she told him, before being reminded of the aura she'd felt from him as her adrenaline began to wear off and the worry set in. She gulped, and then glanced up at him, hoping he'd answer her question.

"You don't have to struggle. I already know everything," he said, a little too vaguely for her taste, but before she could form a follow up question, he shifted himself higher and began to grind the bulge in his pants up against her face. She spluttered against it, but that only served to make it worse, because the fabric grinding against her was now damp, and the dampness made the slightly sour smell of his musk even stronger.

Kanaya had no idea what this 'everything' that John was referring too was, and a shiver ran down her spine as ran through in her mind just what he could be talking about. In human terms, she was a lesbian, through and through, with no sexual desire towards the male body in the slightest. That's the way she had always been, and there... there...

As he continued grinding against her face, the smell of his cock wafting through her senses, she felt her thoughts slip away from her. She was reminded of the aura she'd picked up on, but her thoughts couldn't get very far. She shut her eyes tightly and let out another sigh as he continued to grind against her, without pause or worry for whether she had any complaints. She felt his hands slip into her hair, against her horns, and as her most sensitive spot was groped by him she felt used; whatever sexual gratification he was getting from her, she didn't want a part in any of it.

Forced to either huff down his scent or not breathe at all, she was quickly forced to come to terms with the smell, and with her mouth trapped beneath the fabric she could say nothing. It was as if her strength had been sapped from her entirely, and she wasn't sure whether it was because he'd touched her horns or because his musk was that powerful. Where she had previously been attempting to escape now she could only lay beneath him, suffering through whatever he decided to do to her.

It was only a few moments before she found herself sniffing the scent down. She surprised herself at first, but as it settled against her lungs she realised why she'd done it. As disgusting as it was, and as disgusting as guys were, there was something almost comforting about the way he smelled. In her mind, she silently apologised to Rose as she took down her second willing breath of his scent, her eyelids closing so that he wouldn't see the way that her eyes rolled back once his musk filled her lungs again.

A moment later, he picked himself up from her face, reaching down to grab his own bulge before reaching into his boxers to pull out his cock. She opened her eyes just in time to see his hard length slap down against her face, and then the grinding continued. She wanted it to be over, not only because she didn't like what was happening but because she was worried that her resolve wouldn't last much longer. Whatever seductive power John held was clearly working on her, and she didn't want to succumb to it. Perhaps if she helped him along — played the part of the willing slave just to get him going — he would cum sooner and she would be free of him.

It would have been a weak argument in the mind of someone who genuinely wanted nothing to do with what was happening to them, but Kanaya had long since evolved past that. Something about the scenario, be it the inherently raw and sexual nature of John's scent or just his actions, so demanding and powerful, had turned her away from anger and despair. As she opened her mouth and planted her tongue against the base of his cock, surrounding the previously clean muscle with the taste of sweat and raw masculinity, she felt a lust she had never felt before. Not in her youth, surrounded by boys who were at least theoretically interested in her, and not throughout her marriage with Rose.

The only thing missing from her lustful expression were hearts in her eyes. The context of the situation didn't matter to her anymore; once her tongue made contact with John's cock, all she cared about was keeping it there. Though she couldn't use her hands to help aid her attempt at pleasuring him, she made up for that with long strokes of her tongue, using her forehead to keep his cock in place. Eventually, John shifted enough for her to get her arms back. She surprised him, and his expression made it seem as if he was worried that she was about to turn the tables on him.

He needn't have worried. Moving her hand up to hold the base of his length, she pressed the other palm against the head, running it in slow circles that aimed to milk as much precum from him as possible. Her tongue kept running up the shaft, shifting from left to right to get each inch of musk-coated skin. Kanaya was sure to swallow periodically, wanting to feel the man-tainted spit settle in her stomach. As she drew herself upward, she moved her palm from his tip and instead began working her other hand in long strokes, each one adding to the precum that was already building at the tip of his length.

She surrounded the tip with her soft lips and lapped him free of whatever had built there. A mixture of tastes filled her senses, some nice and some not, but all fuelling her depraved desire even more. She hadn't even noticed that, between her legs, her arousal had completely soaked through the panties that she'd been wearing. She only realised just how turned on she was when she tried to adjust her hips to feel more comfortable and realised that the bed beneath her was damp.

It didn't bother her. Nothing could have with how deep into the act of pleasing John her mind was. All good things come to an end, and her complete and total loss of control was no different. As John pulled himself back, separating Kanaya from her new favourite toy, she looked up at him with an aroused look, and then seemed to remember where she was and what had happened. She gave a worried glance over towards the door, as if under the impression that Rose had walked in on them and simply not said anything, and then John moved his hands underneath her body and flipped her over onto her back again.

He took his place behind her as she struggled beneath him a second time. "I figured you would have stopped with the games already," he said aloud, a light grunting in his voice, and then pressed one of his palms against her back, holding her down against the bed as he removed his boxers completely.

"I'm not playing games, John," is what Kanaya would have said, but between the arousal she was ashamed of herself for feeling and how hard he was pressing down against her, all that she could manage was a gentle groan. A moment later, her robe was flipped up again, and then her panties were pulled down. A long whistle from John followed.

"Damn, you must have been really enjoying yourself!" John teased, as he jammed his fingers inside her damp snatch. Kanaya let out another groan as she was violated, and then slumped against the bed with a huff. As much as it pained her to admit, even the feeling of his fingers against her was far more pleasurable than anything Rose had ever done to her. How could that be? She was a lesbian, wasn't she? She certainly preferred the way that girls looked, from their soft skin to their elegant clothing. As far as she knew, she even preferred the way their most intimate parts looked; the beauty and grace of a nice, tight pussy was far preferable to the ugliness of a thick, veiny cock.

Her body trembled as she pictured what such a cock might look like, and against her own better judgement she let a soft moan escape her. John took that to mean that she was enjoying herself, and he pushed his fingers deeper inside her, curling them upward to rub against the inner walls. Kanaya pushed back against him, and as his fingers slid all of the way inside her she came to an explosive orgasm. Her cunt gushed against him as it tightened, juices running against his palm and down his forearm.

She barely had time to come down from the orgasm before John was on her again. He pressed himself behind her and ran the head of his impressive cock up against her snatch. Still soaked from the orgasm she'd just had, there was no way that she wouldn't have been able to take him inside, but the size was still something that worried her. Rather than asking him to stop, however, she took the risk and pushed herself back against him. The thick head of his cock pushed her pussy wide open as it slid inside, stretching her far more than she had been before. As she recalled the thick and veiny cock she had been thinking about moments prior, she realised that she had simply pictured John's, and it wasn't ugly, it was beautiful, in its own way; worthy of her worship in any case.

She got about three inches along his shaft before she had to stop pushing, needing a break, but John wasn't about to give her anything of the sort. Moving his hands to her hips, he took a firm grip on her thin frame and pushed himself further inside. He kept going and going, more and more of his length sliding inside her, until she felt him press right up against her cervix. He was going to stop there, right? He'd reached her limit, and he wasn't going to push any further. To her surprise, but also to her desire, he kept going, pushing past what she had thought to be her own limits and into the deepest part of her poor pussy. She had expected it to hurt, but if anything it just felt uncomfortable, and that discomfort coupled with the little regard he held for her enjoyment was arousing in its own right. Once again, she pushed back against him, and once again he pushed forth against her. There was a brief respite as he bottomed out within her, his balls thumping against her clit...

And then the thrusting began. Maintaining his grip on her hips, he began to pound away at her pussy; each thrust resulted in a slapping of his hips against her butt, and the loudness of the slap helped to cover up the gentle moans that left her each time. She was utterly helpless, moaning and squealing and twitching and pushing, a shadow of her former self more focused on pleasure than elegance of any type. She had never been the woman she sought to be, and she had never found herself attractive... what better end for her growth as a person than for her to sink as deep as she could, accepting the parts of herself that she never had before?

Her mind felt tainted, and she felt helpless. There was no coming back for her. "Please," she muttered, before lifting her face up from the bed to look back at John with tears of pleasure running down her cheeks. "Please! Fuck me like you mean it," she begged him. She didn't have to ask him thrice.

He lifted his foot up from the foot and moved it around to press against the side of her face, using the improved position to instead piston his cock down into her snatch. With him pressing down against her in such a way, she felt utterly overwhelmed, and ashamed, but that shame only further fuelled her arousal. She came to her second orgasm, her juices exploding out against his thigh before splashing back against her own, and her third followed soon after. His thrusting rose in speed and power, and by the time he reached his peak she had lost count of how many orgasms she'd had.

In the brief bits of lucid thought that her brain gave her between periods of nothing but aimless pleasure, she pieced together a confession to Rose. She had loved Rose, of course, and that love had been as genuine as she could have given her, but nothing could compare to what she was feeling at that very moment. Each orgasm that rocked through her did so to the core, shattering the beliefs she'd held before taking John's cock. She wanted nothing more than to please him, but he was busy using her. Her face pressed against the bed, and he pounded away at her as hard as he could... after what must have been her twentieth orgasm, she passed out, completely overstimulated.

The brief bout of unconsciousness that she had was the most peaceful sleep she'd had in months, perhaps years, but it didn't last very long. When she opened her eyes, she found herself laid between John's legs; had he moved her there, or had she moved there herself in her sleep? Whatever the case was, she took to her new post quickly, settling her face against his shaft while her hands reached down to grope his balls. She felt as if her voice had been taken from her for so long, but as she ran her face alongside the underside of his member, she was able to speak her mind.

"Thank you for freeing me," she told him, following her words with a gentle kiss against the point of his cock where the head began. "I had been so depressed for so long, but this meat of yours has shown me what I really wanted. I'm not a lesbian, but I don't think I'm straight either. In conventional terms, I'm nothing: I'm yours, and yours alone. I exist to worship you and this wonderful cock of yours." Another couple of long licks followed, after which she gave the tip a hard suckle, her tongue just gently pushing up against his urethra; she got what she wanted when precum began to flow from his tip.

John smirked at her, and then as she continued to worship his cock, he replied: "What about Rose?"

"It's a shame that we were so happy for so long together. If I'd known what a slut I'd turn out to be, I wouldn't have wasted her time. She'll be better off with somebody else, and I'll be better off here." She moved herself down the length of his cock again, supporting it with only her face, and then as she reached the base she swapped the places of her face and hands; while her hands moved up to grip his shaft, her face moved down between the baseball-sized testicles hanging between his legs. So full of cum, she had no doubt, and rich with the raw scent of man; they were like treasures, and each lungful of his scent that she huffed down brought her closer and closer to the completion she'd been looking for in life.

John chuckled. "What would you say if I told you that she put me up to this?" he asked Kanaya, moving his hand down to press against the back of her head; before allowing her to speak, he made sure to press his nuts against her face for a long moment, as if reminding her of what she had to lose if she decided that Rose's betrayal ruined the moment for her.

"She..." Kanaya began, before cutting herself off as she inhaled his scent deeply again. "She really did that?" Her voice was lower, as if some part of her mind recognised the betrayal, and was hurt by it, but that part of her mind was buried so deep underneath all of the cock-lust that she couldn't properly listen to it — she couldn't even stop worshipping his cock and balls as she mulled over the thought.

She felt another hand press against the back of her head, one far smaller and with a gentler touch. As she looked up at John, she spotted his arms settled by his side, and she knew that it couldn't be him. She turned her head to the side and glanced up to see who was behind her, only to confirm that it was Rose. With an aroused look on her face similar to Kanaya's, the blonde seemed just as helpless. She gave Kanaya a brief glance before pushing her head forward again, prompting her wife to continue working John's balls over. His shaft was throbbing hard at that point, and his orgasm clearly wasn't very far off.

As the shaft dangled forward somewhat, sitting mere inches away from Rose's face, a bead of precum built at the head, almost heavy enough to build up and roll down. Rose licked her lips for a moment, and then leaned forward with an open mouth, only for John to reach his hand forward and stop her.

"I don't remember saying that you could have any," he told her, before dragging Kanaya upward by the hair. Completely lost in the lust, Kanaya latched her mouth onto his cock and sucked down his precum as it came, all but slurping in the moments between beads. Rose sank back into herself and merely watched, a hand between her legs rubbing her towards her orgasm.

The throbbing of John's cock continued, and all he did to signal his oncoming orgasm was grunt; he didn't need to tell Kanaya either way, she was ready for him. Keeping her mouth firmly pressed over the tip of his cock, she swallowed down every rope of thick cum as it came. Though there was far too much for her, she didn't give up; little bits escaped her mouth here and there, running down her chin in a display fitting of her complete and total debauchery, but she continued swallowing even when her stomach began to hurt.

Slightly distended, there was enough of the stuff to make her look pregnant, even if only slightly so. She shifted further up onto the bed, taking her place on John's lap, and then let out a heavy sigh as his cum settled within her.

"Not bad for your first time," John told her, before giving her an affectionate pat on the hip. Wordlessly, Kanaya turned herself around and began to stroke him again, getting him to his second erection before too long. She lifted his shaft upward, pressed the tip against her cunt, and then slid herself down onto him. Across the room, Rose held eye contact with her wife as her longest desire fulfilled itself; she had lost Kanaya to John. It was unlikely that they'd ever return to their previous relationship, but Rose didn't care.

A shameful orgasm rocked through her as Kanaya took John's cock to the base. "Tell her what you are," John told Kanaya, prompting the jade-blooded troll to glance over at her wife.

"I'm John's whore," she said, with total conviction. "I used to be a lesbian but now I know my true place. I'm a complete and total slut for his cock, and you made me this way. You had me, but now you've lost me— ah, I guess you never really had me, did you? You've never made me cum the way he has, and I think I've cum more times to his cock in the last hour than I did in our entire relationship. You'd ruin your own wife? You're not even worthy of my spit, let alone my girl-cum."

As another shameful orgasm rocked through Rose's body, her mind went numb. Kanaya, meanwhile, was on her fourth.


End file.
